


Его университеты

by less25, Melarissa



Series: Маффины и ружейная смазка [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль просвещается, и, в конце концов, понимает, зачем людям секс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его университеты

Сэм резво промчался по коридору мотеля, с трудом избежав столкновения с ночным портье, вышедшим размять ноги перед стойкой, и выскочил в летнюю ночь. Не останавливаясь и только наращивая темп, он промчался по парковке, выскочил за пределы территории гостиницы и блеванул прямо посреди автострады. Благо машин в этот момент не наблюдалось.  
Нет, Сэм вовсе не был гомофобом, упаси Бог, все имеют право на существование. Если по взаимному согласию, так пусть занимаются люди тем, что им доставляет удовольствие. Однако картина, открывшаяся его взору в номере, потрясла его моральные устои до самого основания. Дин всегда был гетеросексуальным! Он трахал женщин! Он смотрел порно! Совместить знакомого Дина с тем чуваком в номере, трахающим ангела... При мысли об ангеле Сэма вывернуло вторично. До самого утра он неприкаянно бродил по окрестностям, и только когда начало светать, догадался пойти к импале и забраться внутрь. Возвращаться в мотель, рискуя застать сладкую парочку в объятиях друг друга, Сэму не хотелось.

Дождавшись половины восьмого, он подобрался к окну их совместного с Дином номера и осторожно заглянул. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то, обзор загораживали неплотно прикрытые шторы. Однако Сэму удалось увериться практически на сто процентов, что в номере все тихо. Только после этого он отправился сначала в маленький кафетерий, чтобы купить кофе и пончиков на завтрак, и лишь потом осмелился вернуться во временное жилище.

Дин спал на смятой кровати, уткнувшись головой в подушку и натянув сверху одеяло. Голые ноги, на которые одеяла не хватило, время от времени вздрагивали как у спящей собаки, которой снится погоня за зайцем. Сэм постарался не думать, что могло сниться Дину. Он выпил кофе, сжевал один пончик и, забрав чистую одежду, скрылся в ванной.

Дин проснулся в тот момент, когда Сэм завтракал. На него сходу нахлынули воспоминания о происшествии накануне, поэтому он даже не сделал попытки шевельнутся. Он терпеливо лежал, дожидаясь того момента, когда младший брат куда-нибудь уйдет - в ванную, например, чтобы натянуть на себя хоть что-то из одежды. Как только дверь в санузел хлопнула, Дин вскочил на ноги, судорожно схватил трусы и джинсы, оделся, и, не задерживаясь ни на секунду, свалил из номера.

Выйдя из ванной, Сэм поначалу немного удивился, не найдя брата. Через пару часов - начал беспокоиться, тем более, что дозвониться до Дина никак не получалось. После тридцать шестой попытки пришло лаконичное смс: "Отстань", и тогда Сэм задумался.

Дин вернулся к вечеру и лег спать, не сказав ни слова. Наутро он также молча собрался и ушел искать информацию. На Сэма он не смотрел, не обменялся с ним ни единым словом и не сообщил, что делает и когда вернется. Сэм ждал, попутно разыскивая информацию в интернете, но вечером все повторилось. Утром Дин сообщил, что в городе орудует призрак, они поехали в старую часть города, нашли могилу, разрыли ее, засыпали солью и сожгли кости. Призрак, с укором посмотрев на прощанье, исчез, оставив чувство неудовлетворенности после содеянного. Даже драки не вышло. Вернулись в номер, собрали вещи и выехали. Сэм не знал, куда. На все попытки поговорить хотя бы на житейские темы Дин не реагировал.

В конце концов, измучившись неизвестностью, Сэм решил пойти на хитрость. Остановившись на ночевку, он твердой рукой взял Дина за шкирку и потянул в ближайший бар. Там они первые пару часов провели в молчании: Дин набирался виски, а Сэм следил за братом, опасаясь пропустить момент.  
Но вот, пьяно качнувшись и выплеснув бурбон из стакана, Дин, подперев подбородок рукой, промычал:  
\- Я облажался...  
\- А? - Сэм встрепенулся и вперился в брата.  
\- Я говорю - облажался не по-детски... С Касом... - икнув, Дин откинулся на спинку стула. - Ему не понравилось...  
\- Что не понравилось? - осторожно спросил Сэм.  
\- Секс, дубина! Ему не понравился секс со мной!  
\- Э-э-э-э, - протянул, Сэм. В принципе, чего-то такого он и ожидал. Собственная прозорливость, однако, вовсе не добавляла ему радости.  
Дин схватил бутылку и отхлебнул из горла.  
\- Вот как я мог так облажаться, скажи? Я же охуенный в постели! Ни одна телка не жаловалась, все только пищали от восторга и в очередь становились, чтоб повторить... А этот... Эх...  
Уровень жидкости в бутылке стремительно понижался.  
\- Ты прикинь, он сказал, что, чем со мной ебаться, он лучше сходит пожрать!  
Сэм вздрогнул, увидев блеснувшие в глазах Дина слезы.  
\- Ну, может, он просто не распробовал?  
-Что значит «не распробовал»? Что там пробовать, это ж не долбанное мороженое Баскин Роббинс, это - ебля! Она или нравится или нет! Бля-я-я-я! Кас больше никогда мне не даст! - застонал Дин и начал биться лбом об липкий от пролитого спиртного стол.  
\- Тише! Дин, прекрати, ты привлекаешь внимание! Перестань! - отчаявшись утихомирить разбушевавшегося Дина, Сэм выгреб из карманов смятые купюры, бросил их на стол и выволок брата из бара на свежий воздух.  
На улице, придерживая блюющего Дина, младшему Винчестеру слегка взгрустнулось по тем недавним временам, когда их наибольшей проблемой был приближающийся Апокалипсис.

Сэму понадобилось немало усилий и уговоров, чтобы дотащить Дина до мотеля. На последних метрах брат практически отключился и только бормотал время от времени что-то непонятное. Сэм сгрузил его на неразобранную кровать и прикрыл своим покрывалом. Послушав богатырский переливчатый храп, младший привычно откинул крышку ноута, рассматривая открывшуюся маску Гугла. Зачем люди занимаются сексом?

Прожив большую часть своей жизни с Дином, подобных вопросов Сэм себе не задавал. И никому не задавал. Он с самого детства знал, что секс - это важно. Суперважно. Ради секса можно недоспать или даже недоесть. Из-за секса можно огрести, если не вовремя появиться в номере. Когда он познакомился с Джессикой, они не слишком торопились оказаться в одной постели, но то, что рано или поздно туда попадут, не вызывало ни малейшего сомнения. И потом, добравшись, наконец, до этой важной станции, проводили на ней немало времени. Но им никогда не приходило в голову спросить себя, зачем они это делают.

Судя по реакции Дина, у Кастиэля мнение было несколько иным. Сэм не стал вдаваться в подробности размышлений на тему этичности траха с ангелом и старательно отгонял, для начала, мысли о том, что ангел - в мужском теле. Стоило, пожалуй, запастись аргументами для дискуссии с пернатым, поскольку жить и дальше с молчащим Дином достойной рассмотрения альтернативой не являлось. То, что Дин сам на это не пойдет, было видно невооруженным глазом.

Сэм задумчиво потыкал в кнопки клавиатуры, пытаясь найти в привычном компьютерном мире ответ на мучающий его вопрос. Гугл послушно выдал 3 800 000 000 ссылок на запрос "секс". Где-то там, в этих миллионах сайтов, наверняка был ответ. "Зачем нужен секс?" изменил Сэм запрос. И вот тут дело пошло на лад. Спустя три часа он уже знал, что ученые выделяют 237 причин (1), почему люди занимаются сексом, что секс - это универсальное средство против болей и плохого настроения, что он повышает иммунитет, предупреждает депрессию, способствует излечению от болезней мочеполовых путей... Психологи взахлеб описывали положительные последствия близости с любимым человеком, повышение самооценки, рост уровня уверенности в себе. Сэм увлеченно листал страницу за страницей, читал научные и эзотерические статьи, сравнивал статистические данные. Потом пришел черед романтических фильмов и произведений классической литературы. Ромео и Джульетта влюблялись и умирали в ютубовских клипах, "Титаник" плыл в счастливое будущее с влюбленными на борту, свадьбы, поцелуи и падающие в подушки пары сменяли друг друга.

К утру Сэм точно знал, о чем следует поговорить с Кастиэлем.

Дождавшись, когда похмельный Дин покинет номер в поисках еды и питья, Сэм позвал Кастиэля. Тот материализовался без промедления посреди комнаты:  
\- Здравствуй, Сэм.  
\- Привет, Кас. - Промямлил Сэм, и замолчал. Несмотря на весь ночной аутотренинг, при появлении ангела решимости у младшего Винчестера слегка поубавилось.  
Постояв несколько минут в полной тишине, Кастиэль все же поинтересовался:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Эм-м-м, да... Дин...  
\- Что с ним? - Вскинувшись, Кастиэль взглядом буквально впился в Сэма. - Он попал в беду?  
\- Ну, это как сказать... В общем, он довольно сильно переживает из-за тебя...  
\- Со мной все в порядке!  
\- Да, я в курсе... ты не понял: переживает не ЗА тебя, хотя и это тоже... наверное... а ИЗ-ЗА тебя...  
\- Я сделал что-то не так?  
\- Э-э-э-э-э... - Сэм постарался собраться с мыслями, кося глазом в сторону лежащего на столе блокнота со шпаргалкой, - ну... как бы, да...  
\- Когда?  
\- Тогда, когда вы... когда вы... ну... - Сэм похлопал сжатым кулаком по раскрытой ладони, - ...это!  
Наклонив голову, Кастиэль с явным недоумением следил за человеком.  
\- Я не понял.  
\- ЭТО, Кас, когда вы ЭТО!  
\- Что - это?  
\- О, господи! Когда вы занимались сексом, трахались, еблись, сношались, дружили организмами, прочищали дымоход, изображали чудовище о двух спинах!! - плотину прорвало, и Сэма несло со страшной силой куда-то не туда. - Похотливые животные! Хоть бы дверь закрыли - уберегли бы меня от психотравмы! Что, так сложно было замок повернуть?!  
Во время его причитаний глаза у Кастиэля становились все больше, но остановить младшего Винчестера в этот момент не смог бы, пожалуй, и сам Люцифер.  
\- А теперь он ходит как в воду опущенный и не разговаривает со мной, потому что переживает из-за тебя!!!  
\- Но почему?  
\- Потому что тебе не понравилось! Боже, Кас, ты единственный, кому не понравилось с моим братом! Тебя можно в цирке показывать!  
\- Сэм, мне кажется, тебе стоит успокоиться!  
\- Да, ты прав... – на выдохе досчитав до десяти, Сэм запустил пальцы в волосы и спросил. - Тебе и вправду не понравилось?  
\- Ну, было не очень приятно...  
\- И ты... ты не хочешь... попробовать еще раз? - Наткнувшись на недоуменный взгляд Кастиэля, Сэм решился. - Кажется, мой брат любит тебя...  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Что?!  
\- Сэм, я же ангел, я читаю в душах людских, как ты - в книгах... Я знаю, что Дин меня любит - я же его ангел! А я люблю его.  
\- Кас, я не про ту любовь... я про другую. У людей, ну, есть разные виды любви... и вот когда человек влюбляется, для него очень важна именно физическая составляющая... секс, он как бы одновременно и выражение любви, и то, что ее укрепляет, усиливает и продлевает... и для Дина... для Дина он очень важен...  
Во время всего диалога Кас становился все более задумчивым. В конце концов, он пробормотал:  
\- Я все время забываю, как важна для людей физиология. Все эти ощущения... они мне чаще всего мешают, а вы, люди, без них не можете.  
\- Здесь дело не только в физической стороне любви. В этом... много всего намешано. Раньше, когда на первом плане было исключительно продолжение рода, секс был необходимостью. Но сейчас размножение, конечно, важно, но... Как бы это сформулировать поточнее... Секс - это не только необходимость, но и удовольствие. В основном удовольствие. Доступное по большей части и универсальное. Если правильно подойти к вопросу.  
Кастиэль выглядел совершенно запутавшимся во всех сложностях.  
\- Я не совсем понял, как подобные... телодвижения могут доставить удовольствие. Или это нормально - получать удовольствие от боли?  
\- Нет, это... не нормально. Есть такие люди, которые получают удовольствие, когда им причиняют физические страдания... Но это не нормально и это - не для всех. Нет, я хочу сказать, что секс должен доставлять удовольствие обеим сторонам, и если один из партнеров желает, чтобы ему причинили боль, то второй вполне может это сделать… Кас, мы не о тех вещах говорим.  
\- Сэм, а ты не мог бы поподробнее мне рассказать о физической стороне любви?  
Сэм почувствовал себя жутко неловко, но, вспомнив, что, если он откажется, в перспективе его ожидает продолжение игры в молчанку с Дином, вздохнул и согласился.  
\- Дин, скорее всего, опять уйдет на целый день. Он так постоянно делает в последнее время. Я тогда тебя позову и постараюсь кое-что объяснить.  
\- Хорошо, - Кастиэль исчез, а Сэм остался сидеть около стола с раскрытым ноутбуком. И во что он ввязался?

Дин действительно вернулся в номер всего минут на пятнадцать. Не глядя, поставил стаканчик с кофе и пакет с парой пончиков на стол, сунул за пояс оружие и быстро ушел. Сэм, который в это время как раз был в душе, даже не увидел брата.  
Зато территория для сексуального ликбеза была теперь свободна. Кастиэль появился сразу, стоило Сэму только произнести его имя. Он послушно присел на стул, который Сэм поставил рядом с собственным, и вперился в экран, на котором уже была открыта страница по сексуальному воспитанию для школьников.  
\- В общем, Кас, смотри. Ты вполне знаком с человеческой анатомией, поэтому опустим подробности этого плана. Перейдем к другому аспекту. Спаривание - это всего лишь механизм размножения, призванный обеспечить продолжение существование вида. Но секс и спаривание - это не одно и то же. В сексе большую роль играют эмоции, это одна из возможностей, причем, пожалуй, самая выразительная, показать кому-то свою любовь. Когда два человека любят друг друга, секс - это высшая степень доверия. И это уже очень давно. Люди всегда воспевали любовь в своих произведениях, и, даже если они не говорили прямо, зачастую речь шла именно о том, что любящие хотят заняться сексом с друг другом, но на их пути встают преграды. Преодолев их, влюбленные воссоединяются и... трахаются как кролики.  
На последней метафоре Кас как-то странно покосился на Сэма, но промолчал.  
\- Величайшие произведения искусства посвящены теме любви и, как следствие, секса. Вот, я тут пару клипов нашел, посмотри, а я пока за кофе сбегаю.  
Сэм открыл папку, в которую ночью сгрузил некоторые наиболее выразительные сцены из голливудских фильмов. Запустив плейер, он как можно тише покинул номер, и только за дверью облегченно вздохнул.

Кас внимательно смотрел на экран, на котором белокурый молодой человек галантно склонился к руке совсем юной девушки с ангельскими крыльями за плечами. (2) Потом история стала набирать темп - в ней были перестрелки, серенады, убийства и секс, как Сэм и обещал. Правда, изображено все было немного непонятно, Кас никак не мог уразуметь, что заставляет простыню так долго висеть в воздухе над молодыми людьми, поскольку в реальности наблюдать такое ему пока не приходилось. Также странной показалась ему смерть юноши и девушки в самом конце, его покоробило, что оба добровольно ушли из жизни, совершив непростительный грех. Однако додумать эти мысли он не успел, потому что на экране появилась новая заставка, с огромным кораблем и толпами людей. (3) В этот раз тот же самый белокурый молодой человек был влюблен в девушку с длинными рыжими волосами. Они куда-то плыли на этом самом корабле, бегали по палубам, взявшись за руки, прятались в машинах и хлопали по запотевшему стеклу ладонью, а в конце молодой человек вторично умер, и девушка, отцепив его мертвые пальцы от какой-то странной доски, долго смотрела на исчезающее под толщей воды лицо. Кас подумал, что Отец, видимо, очень любит этого молодого человека, раз воскресил его. А тот не оправдал доверия и попался в ту же самую ловушку.  
На третьем клипе Кас забеспокоился - в этот раз все тот же молодой человек был одет в странную одежду, курил длинную трубку, не любил глиняных собачек и занимался сексом с немолодым, полулысым мужчиной. Отношения у них были очень запутанные - они то целовались и кидались друг к другу, то расставались, а однажды молодой человек даже воткнул немолодому нож в ладонь. И, традиционно, умер в конце. (4)  
После этих трех клипов последовал совершенно другой фильм. (5) Для начала на экране появилась молодая темнокожая женщина, которая подробно объяснила, как пользоваться странным резиновым изделием под названием "кондом". Для демонстрации она использовала бананы и вскоре на столе лежала целая куча фруктов в кондомах всех цветов радуги. Кас, правда, не совсем понял, зачем во время секса нужен банан в кондоме, но отнес это к непонятным людским традициям. В этот момент, к счастью, вернулся Сэм, и можно было наконец-то расспросить его обо всех странных вещах.

Закрыв за собой дверь и подойдя поближе к Кастиэлю, Сэм поинтересовался:  
\- Ну, как?  
\- Это... очень интересно... но не мог бы ты прояснить несколько моментов?  
\- Да, конечно, слушаю тебя, - ради счастья брата Сэм был готов на многое.  
\- После секса... - Кастиэль замялся. - Обязательно ли после секса с любимым умирать? Мне не очень нравится такое развитие событий...  
\- Что? Нет, конечно! Как тебе только в голову такое пришло?  
\- Ну, во всех тех роликах, кроме последнего, все умерли...  
\- Что? - Сэм кинулся к компьютеру, в ускоренном режиме просматривая видеозаписи, - Вот черт, и правда... Нет, нет, Кас, тебе не надо будет умирать! И Дину тоже! Это просто дурацкое представление людей об идеальной любви, но не стоит обращать на это внимание... знаешь... забудь, просто забудь про эти дурацкие фильмы...  
\- Хорошо. Я бы не очень хотел заканчивать свое существование. В смерти нет ничего приятного.  
\- Ну, да...  
\- У меня есть еще вопрос... - Сэм ощутил сильнейшее желание сбежать из номера, куда подальше от дотошного Кастиэля. - Эти бананы - они обязательны во время занятий сексом?  
\- Что? - Сэму казалось, что они с ангелом смотрели совершенно разные видеоклипы.  
\- Ну, бананы и эти... цветные штучки... кондомы?  
\- Э-э-э-э-э, - сглотнув, Сэм попытался собраться с мыслями. - Бананы... Гм... бананы могут участвовать, только если партнер тебя об этом попросит... но Дин никогда! Да... Дин - никогда с бананами... нет...  
Передернувшись, Сэм постарался вытеснить из головы отвратительно-пошлую картинку.  
\- Этот ролик просто демонстрирует, как одевать презервативы... Но для вас, наверное, это не актуально... Знаешь, давай ты просто пока почитаешь подготовленные мной материалы, а после мы обсудим все твои вопросы. - Впихнув Касу в руки кипу распечаток, Сэм настойчиво стал выталкивать Кастиэля за порог. - Завтра! Все завтра!

Сэм провел остаток дня в ожидании. Он старался отвлечься, разыскивая в интернете еще неизвестную информацию о Люцифере, печатях и способах предотвратить Апокалипсис. Даже перечитал на всякий случай Откровение Иоанна Богослова, но и это ему не помогло. С того памятного вечера, когда прямо посреди просмотра фильма в кинотеатре его посетила очередная идея, и он так неудачно попытался сообщить ее брату, он не смог придумать ни одной новой теории. Вдохновение покинуло его.  
Дин вернулся ближе к полуночи, молча разделся и сразу же лег, не сказав ни слова. Сэм, захлопнув лэптоп, растянулся на своей кровати. Прямо напротив окна на парковке стоял фонарь с неисправной лампой, поэтому номер то освещался призрачным искусственно-белым светом, то погружался в почти полную темноту. Сэм по дыханию брата слышал, что тот не спит.  
\- Дин, долго еще ты будешь молчать? - не выдержал он. - Или ты меня так наказываешь?  
Со стороны второй кровати не донеслось ни звука.  
\- Может, стоит поговорить с Касом? Я уверен, что...  
\- Еще одно слово, и будешь ночевать за дверью. Отвали.  
Тон, которым были сказаны эти слова, сказал Сэму больше, чем, если бы Дин разразился получасовой тирадой. Брат явно был не намерен говорить о своем поражении. Сэм, к вечеру уже несколько подрастерявший желание и дальше заниматься с ангелом теоретической сексподготовкой, утвердился в том, что она все-таки необходима.

То, что с утра Дин стремился как можно скорее скрыться в неизвестном направлении, означало, что он не зависал больше в ванной, и Сэму доставалась практически вся горячая вода. Поэтому он мог себе позволить постоять под душем, тем более, что торопиться ему было некуда. Как только Дин с утра покинул номер, Сэм немедленно отправился мыться. Он с наслаждением взбивал пену в волосах, жмурясь от удовольствия ощущать по-настоящему теплую воду на коже, когда дверь заскрипела, и кто-то вошел в ванную. Сэм подумал, что это Дин вернулся что-то забрать, и поэтому даже не шелохнулся, пока хриплый голос не вырвал его из приятного забвения:  
\- Сэм, у меня возникли некоторые вопросы по поводу прочитанного.  
Сэм дернулся и открыл глаза. За те доли секунды, пока их не залила смешанная с водой пена, он успел увидеть Кастиэля, стоящего прямо перед душевой кабинкой. В бесполезной попытке прикрыться, Сэм слишком резко рванул дешевую пластиковую занавеску и сходу сорвал ее. Кастиэль отступил на полшага, чтобы избежать летящих из душа брызг, и продолжил:  
\- В этих документах, которые ты мне дал, говорится...  
\- Кас, - Сэм скрючился под уже остывающими струями, в слабой попытке прикрыться занавеской, - выйди. Мне нужно одеться.  
\- О, я... не подумал, что это невежливо. Извини, я подожду в комнате.

Чертыхаясь, Сэм быстро домылся, и, натянув джинсы, вышел из ванной.  
Кастиэль, как примерный ученик, сидел на стуле за столом: спина ровнехонькая, руки на коленях. Увидев Сэма, он встрепенулся и потянулся к распечаткам:  
\- Сэм, у меня есть несколько вопросов...  
Поморщившись, словно от зубной боли, Сэм попрощался с мыслью об утреннем кофе и упал на соседний стул.  
\- Выкладывай!  
\- Мне не совсем понятно... - Кастиэль зарылся в страницы. (6) - Вот... вот это место... "почистите себя с помощью клизмы"... что такое "клизма"? И почему я не могу почиститься с помощью своих сил?  
Глядя в чистые и невинные глаза Кастиэля, Сэм мысленно попросил у него прощения:  
\- Клизма - это такой специальный прибор для промывания... эм-м-м... ну, тебе это не надо... ты же не ешь! так что этот пункт можно пропускать...  
\- Да? Ну, хорошо. А вот это: засовывайте один-два-три пальца в анус партнера... так сколько пальцев совать? Один, два или все же три? Эти человеческие инструкции ужасно неточные!  
\- Я так думаю, что поочередно: сначала один... потом, когда мышцы растянутся, два... и так далее...  
\- О! В этом есть смысл...  
\- Ну, еще бы - пробормотал себе под нос Сэм, мысленно молившийся о скором окончании своих поистине адских мук.  
\- Что?  
\- Нет-нет, ничего... Тебе еще что-то непонятно?  
\- Да, пункт про дилдо! У меня нет дилдо, и Дин его не применял, когда мы с ним в прошлый раз...  
\- Кас, пожалуйста, не продолжай!! - взмолился Сэм.  
\- А? - Кастиэль непонимающе уставился на Сэма, и тот обреченно махнул рукой. - Так как ты думаешь, у Дина есть дилдо?  
\- Вряд ли... - чувствуя недоброе, слабым голосом предположил младший Винчестер.  
\- Но, тогда нам нужно его достать! - заявил ангел, поднимаясь, аккуратно сворачивая распечатки в трубочку и пряча их в складках плаща.  
\- Сэм! - проникновенно произнес Кастиэль, опуская руку тому на плечо. - Мы идем за дилдо!  
Сэм резво отскочил от протянутой к нему руки:  
\- Вау, подожди-ка, Кас. Мне не слишком нравится эта идея с покупкой дилдо. Ты уверен, что это необходимо?  
\- Я очень внимательно прочел все материалы, что ты мне вчера дал, и в них содержится информация, что подготовка партнера посредством дилдо - очень важный пункт на пути к полноценному акту. Вот, - ангел вновь достал распечатки и зашуршал листами, отыскивая нужное место.  
\- М-м-м, - от мысли о том, что ему придется отправиться в секс-шоп в сопровождении въедливого пернатого, чтобы купить дилдо, Сэму захотелось спрятаться под одеяло и, лежа в позе зародыша, сосать большой палец до самой смерти. - Я понимаю, что там так написано, но... давай повременим. Купить все необходимое мы всегда успеем. Давай сначала разберемся с твоими вопросами.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда еще один очень важный момент: ты должен мне помочь определить, в какую сторону выгнут член моего весселя.  
Если бы Кас вдруг выпустил вампирские клыки, Сэм и то испугался бы меньше.  
\- Зачем? - еле слышно поинтересовался он.  
\- Знание этого поможет мне правильно выбрать оптимальную позу для совокупления с Дином. (7)  
Сэм запоздало подумал, что надо было все-таки прочесть все те советы, которые он нашел в интернете, а не ограничиваться парой первых абзацев и просмотром картинок по диагонали. Но он торопился распечатать все эти вещи, воровато оглядываясь, в надежде, что никто из клиентов копи-шопа не обратит внимания на содержание выползающих из принтера листов.  
Пока Сэм мысленно распинал себя за то, что ввязался во всю эту любовную историю, Кас начал расстегивать брюки. Уверенные движения ясно давали понять, что за последние дни он изучил принцип функционирования одежды и явно потренировался раздеваться. Сэм обмер, глядя, как Кас извлекает из трусов - Господи, дай мне это развидеть! - невозбужденный пенис приличных размеров.  
\- Кас, Кас, пожалуйста, умоляю тебя, послушай. Я... рад, что ты так серьезно подошел к вопросу... э-э-э... ваших с Дином отношений, но... ты только не обижайся... будет лучше, если ты сам определишь, какую именно форму имеет твой... э-э-э... фаллос.  
\- Я пытался, но пока мне не удалось это сделать. Форма моего фаллоса отличается от всех изображенных на фотографиях...  
\- Это потому, что на фотографиях они эрегированные, а у тебя... Это поправимо, и даже очень легко. Мы сделаем так. Я сейчас пойду, пройдусь, мне кое-что надо сделать. А ты сядь здесь и подумай о чем-то приятном и связанном с сексом.  
\- С сексом с Дином?  
(Божемойзачтомнеэто?)  
\- Да, подумай о... Дине и... ведь у вас же было что-то, что тебе понравилось?  
\- Целоваться - это приятно.  
\- Вот и замечательно, подумай об этом и... не обязательно рассказывать мне, что тебе понравилось еще - это... личное. О чем это я? Ах, да - подумай о Дине и о том, что тебе понравилось, и еще ты можешь немного погладить себя... там.  
\- Где именно?  
\- Между... ног. Я уверен, что результат не заставит себя ждать. А потом откроешь вот этот шкаф, там изнутри на дверце зеркало, и сравнишь себя с фотографиями. А я вернусь через полчасика.  
Кас уже сел и не очень уверенно положил правую руку себе на пах:  
\- Так? Или нужно делать какие-то особенные движения?  
\- Так, да, все замечательно, - договаривая, Сэм пятился к двери, глядя куда угодно, но только не на Кастиэля, и выскочил за дверь, едва его спина коснулась косяка. С трудом преодолев желание вцепиться в дверную ручку и не позволить открыть дверь, на случай, если Кастиэль все же решит последовать за ним, Сэм быстрым шагом покинул мотель.

Минут через пятнадцать, после двух порций эспрессо, проглоченных впопыхах, Сэм сидел с большим стаканом карамельного латте за столиком перед кафе и наслаждался заслуженной передышкой. Пока не зазвонил телефон.  
\- Да?  
\- Сэм, у меня еще один вопрос.  
Сэм вовсе не застонал внутренне - он завыл подобно смертельно раненому оборотню. Судя по всему, этот внутренний вой каким-то образом отразился на его интонациях, потому что Кас заботливо спросил в ответ на Сэмово: "Слушаю":  
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Да, все замечательно, просто прекрасно, - со всем отпущенным ему природой сарказмом ответил Сэм.  
\- Хорошо, а то мне показалось...  
\- Что, Кас? Вопрос, - напомнил Винчестер.  
\- Да, вопрос. Сэм, я не могу определить, в какую сторону изогнут мой фаллос.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Он прямой. Он не изгибается. Это значит, что ни одна из описанных поз мне не подходит? Ты должен помочь мне найти подходящую...  
\- Кас, успокойся. Это значит, что тебе... вам... короче, не заморачивайся. Можешь выбирать любую, хоть все сразу - они все тебе подходят. Я ответил на твой вопрос?  
\- Да, спасибо. Это большое облегчение - узнать, что нет никаких ограничений. А что мне теперь делать с фаллосом? Он твердый, и я не могу правильно одеться, он мне мешает...  
\- Убейтектонибудьменяпожалуйста, - попросил Сэм проходящего мимо официанта.  
\- Что? - парень удивленно вытаращился на Сэма.  
\- Что? - эхом прозвучало в телефонной трубке.  
\- А... ничего...- махнул Сэм рукой, отпуская официанта. - Кас, подумай о чем-нибудь несексуальном, о чем-нибудь отвратительном - и все пройдет.  
\- Хорошо... Сэм...  
\- Да?  
\- Мне в голову пока не приходит ничего отвратительного... ты мне не поможешь?  
\- О, господи, представь голого Кроули в кружевном передничке... Ну, как?  
\- Да, да, кажется, он опускается... Спасибо, Сэм. Когда ты вернешься? Я бы хотел еще кое-что...  
\- Кас! Остановись! Мне кажется, не стоит так уж сильно застревать на теории! Лучшее, что ты можешь - это практиковаться!  
\- М-м-м-м, да, скорее всего ты прав. Найду Дина и начну!  
\- Не так быстро, Кас! Нужно выбрать правильное место и время, и... подручные средства... Короче, я позову тебя, когда горизонт будет свободен.  
\- Что ты имеешь... - продолжения реплики Кастиэля Сэм не услышал, злорадно отключив телефон. Съев вегетарианский сэндвич и салат, младший Винчестер направил свои стопы в аптеку.

В аптеке было хорошо и спокойно: холодный белый свет, свежий запах антисептиков и полное отсутствие пернатых, требующих сексуального просвещения.  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь? - девичий голос вырвал Сэма из приятных мечтаний о том, как здорово было бы поселиться в местном чуланчике, в непосредственной близости от залежей успокоительного. Обернувшись, он увидел привлекательную девушку в форменной одежде.  
\- Да, вы знаете... - на миг Сэм завис, пытаясь оформить свое требование так, чтобы оно не звучало как бред сумасшедшего. - Мне нужна смазка...  
\- У нас очень большой выбор данной продукции: оральные, вагинальные и анальные лубриканты с разными эффектами...  
\- Анальный... мне нужен анальный... - выдавил, покраснев Сэм. - Для первого раза...  
\- О... Сейчас подберем вам что-нибудь... - Девушка скрылась в лабиринте полок и стеллажей. - Вот, отличная вещь!  
Вернувшись, она протянула Сэму приличных размеров тубу, на которой большими буквами было написано "С обезболивающим эффектом".  
\- Дайте два... - красный как помидор Сэм расплатился, и вышел из аптеки, сжимая в руках бумажный пакет, на дне которого покоились два стомиллилитровых тюбика, рекламные вкладыши которых обещали потребителю все радости анального секса.

На следующий день Сэм решил проследить за братом: все-таки атмосфера складывалась нездоровая, даже если принять во внимание эту дурацкую ситуацию с ангелом. Так что утро Сэм провел прикидываясь Сэмом Спейдом или, на худой конец, Филипом Марлоу. Следить за Дином было скучно. С семи утра тот занял позицию на лавочке у пруда в местном парке и абсолютно не обращал внимания на происходящее вокруг, источая просто-таки волны отчаяния и безысходности... Слепящее солнце, прогуливающиеся в коротких юбках дамочки, стрелявшие в него глазками и даже голубь, нагадивший на плечо - не вызвали у Дина и подобия хоть какой-нибудь реакции...  
Устав наблюдать эту скорбную картину и ощутив бурление в животе, Сэм свернул слежку и, для начала плотно пообедав, рванул в номер. Там, вызвав Каса, вручил ему пакет со смазкой. Быстро скинул Дину паническое смс "Срочно возвращайся в номер!", схватил вещевую сумку и собрался ретироваться...

Прежде чем окончательно покинуть территорию, Сэм, уже взявшись за дверную ручку, окинул весь номер взглядом на прощанье:  
\- Позвоните мне, когда все прояснится. И, Кас, понапористей. У тебя все получится. А вообще, снял бы ты плащ, да и пиджак тоже. Рубашки вполне будет достаточно.  
Подмигнув, Сэм хлопнул дверью и легким шагом направился на улицу. Несмотря ни на что, на душе было радостно.

Кастиэль ощутил странное беспокойство, которое никак не мог идентифицировать - хотелось сбежать из номера и, в тоже время, он с нетерпением ждал, когда же Дин наконец-то придет. Впервые Кас ощутил неудобство - он не знал, куда девать свои руки, вообще все казалось неудобным. Он сел, потом встал, потом, пометавшись по комнате, занял позицию перед окном. Послеобеденное солнце начало пригревать спину, и он вспомнил, что Сэм советовал снять плащ. Куда девать вещи Кас тоже не знал и сначала ходил по всему номеру, ища подходящее место. В конце концов, он положил плащ и пиджак на стул и вернулся к окну. Вспомнив какую-то фотографию, которую ему довелось увидеть, сложил руки на груди и оперся бедром на подоконник. И замер, решив просто постоять.

Дин отреагировал на смс-ку немедленно - спустя минут десять после того, как Сэм ушел, Кас услышал знакомый звук мотора, доносящийся со стороны парковки. Судя по тому, как кто-то заорал, посылая водителя на три буквы, и по тому, как колеса жалобно завизжали, скорость у машины была изрядной. Вскоре из коридора донесся звук тяжелых торопливых шагов - так ходил только Дин, эти шаги Кас узнал бы из тысячи других. Он напрягся, но не позволил своим эмоциям отразиться на лице, усилием воли загоняя их поглубже. Только сглотнул быстро и резко, когда дверная ручка повернулась, и Дин буквально ворвался в комнату.  
\- Какого черта, Сэм? Что случилось, ты же знаешь...

В этот момент Дин осознал, что никакого Сэма в номере нет, а есть только Кас. Его вид ударил Дину по нервам не хуже лобового столкновения - из-за смены освещения Дин видел практически только силуэт стоящего у окна ангела. Золотистые солнечные лучи образовывали легкий ореол вокруг его фигуры, а через тонкую ткань рубашки просвечивали очертания торса. Кас стоял так, словно позировал специально для Дина, будто демонстрировал себя ему.  
\- Здравствуй, Дин, - хрипловатый голос вывел охотника из ступора, в который он впал, - Сэма здесь нет.  
\- Это я уже понял, - проворчал Дин, прикрывая дверь и проходя в глубину комнаты. Глаза он теперь старательно отводил, - а ты что тут делаешь?  
\- Жду тебя.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Нам надо кое-что выяснить.  
\- Да? А мне казалось, что все точки над "и" расставлены, и говорить нам особо не о чем. Если ты, конечно, не нашел способ, как остановить Апокалипсис.  
\- Нет, такого способа я пока не нашел. Я хотел поговорить о другом.  
\- И о чем же?  
\- Дин, то, что произошло между нами...  
Винчестер прервал его, не давая довести предложение до конца:  
\- Я все понял. Я приношу свои извинения, это была дурацкая идея и мне не стоило...  
Теперь уже Кас не дал ему договорить. Он шагнул в сторону Дина и вдруг как-то неловко взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь скопировать какой-то жест, но не зная точно, как это делается:  
\- Я не считаю, что идея была дурацкая. Наоборот, я думаю, что идея была замечательная. Я много об этом думал, Дин, и я собирал информацию. Мы все сделали неправильно, но сама идея не становится от этого хуже.  
Дин, все время старательно избегавший смотреть в глаза Кастиэлю, в первый раз поднял взгляд:  
\- Ты... серьезно? После всего... - он неопределенно покрутил руками в воздухе, не находя подходящих слов, чтобы выразить обуревавшие его эмоции.  
\- Особенно после всего. - Кастиэль сделал еще пару шагов к Дину, - я не хочу, чтобы наша... связь разорвалась, только потому, что у нас был не совсем удачный первый опыт. Сэм помог мне...  
\- Что? Ты подключил к этому Сэма? Ты...  
\- Нет, он сам предложил мне помощь. Он не мог больше видеть того, как ты страдаешь, и подумал, что это будет лучший способ разрешить ситуацию. Он объяснил мне, как важна для людей чувственная сфера отношений, что секс - это больше, чем простой набор телодвижений. О, еще он собрал информацию, которая поможет нам сделать все правильней и добиться более положительных результатов.  
\- Положительных результатов? - повторил Дин, полностью сбитый с толку.  
Кастиэль подумал, что достаточно наговорил и пора приступать к более решительным действиям. Поэтому шагнул в последний раз и, обхватив лицо Дина ладонями, глубоко и проникновенно поцеловал. Как до той приснопамятной попытки с сексом. Дин распахнул глаза, а потом зажмурился, нерешительно кладя руки Касу на талию и чуть сжимая, комкая в пальцах рубашку. Кас разорвал поцелуй и немного более хрипло, чем обычно произнес:  
\- Я знаю, что и как надо делать. Поэтому, если ты позволишь, я бы хотел заняться с тобой сексом.  
\- Что, прямо сейчас? Здесь? А Сэм?  
\- Сэму мы позвоним, когда у нас - я цитирую - "все прояснится". Я думаю, что он имел в виду, что мы должны позвонить ему после того, как...  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, - проворчал Дин и толкнул Каса ближе к кровати, - и чему же ты научился?  
\- О, сейчас я тебе покажу.  
Кас остановился, тщательно расстегивая пуговицы на своей рубашке. Дин слегка завис, глядя, как ткань расходится, обнажая грудь. Ангел явно знал, как и что делать - он снял рубашку, потом расстегнул брюки, скинул ботинки, а затем стащил штаны вместе с трусами и носками одновременно. Дин, который еще не сообразил, что следует поддержать компанию, стоял полностью одетый. Каса это нисколько не выбило из колеи - с сосредоточенным видом он медленно и аккуратно помог Винчестеру избавиться от не застегнутой рубашки, потом потянул вверх футболку. Нажатием ладоней на плечи Кас заставил Дина опуститься на кровать и пристроился сбоку. Он начал целовать шею Дина, мелкими быстрыми поцелуями, спускаясь ниже и подбираясь к ремню на джинсах. Совершенно ошеломленный таким напором, Дин безропотно позволил ему расстегнуть на себе штаны, а потом только приподнимал зад и вытягивал ноги, позволяя себя раздеть. Кас по-прежнему целовал его везде, куда только мог дотянуться. Дин задышал быстрее, когда ангел развел его ноги и проложил дорожку из нежных мокрых поцелуев от колена к паху по внутренней стороне бедра. Закончив с левой ногой, он вернулся к правой коленке и повторил процедуру. Дин уже тяжело дышал и откровенно был готов на все.  
\- Прежде чем заниматься сексом, необходимо подготовиться. Поэтому я сейчас растяну тебя, Дин.  
Дина прошиб холодный пот:  
\- Меня? Я думал, что это я буду… Я не уверен, что хочу…  
\- Тс-с-с, - Кастиэль приложил палец к его губам. - Если тебе будет неприятно, ты должен мне это сказать.  
С этими словами Кастиэль достал из-под подушки заботливо припрятанный тюбик из тех, что вручил ему Сэм, и щедро выдавил себе на пальцы прозрачный гель с легким ненавязчивым ароматом. Дин напрягся, когда почувствовал, что скользкий палец пытается раздвинуть его мышцы и проникнуть внутрь.  
\- Расслабься, Дин, я буду очень осторожен. Я вовсе не хочу причинить тебе вред.  
Дин вздохнул, пытаясь последовать совету, однако все равно с трудом сдержал первый порыв вытолкнуть ощущающийся инородным телом указательный палец. Кас, переждав первую паническую атаку, начал медленно двигать рукой, чуть поворачивая кисть. Постепенно Дин почувствовал, что мышцы подаются, и палец движется относительно свободно. Он постарался не зажиматься, когда почувствовал, что Кастиэль почти извлек палец из его задницы и, плотно прижав к указательному - средний, начал так же медленно и осторожно вводить сразу оба. Дин то начинал быстро и неровно дышать, когда от задницы вдруг начинали расходиться волны не совсем понятного ему удовольствия, заставлявшие его член напряженно вздрагивать, то резко задерживал дыхание, когда движения становились чересчур напористыми, и от них появлялась неприятная тянущая боль и жжение. Все это время Кас не сводил с него глаз, следя за изменениями в лице. В какой-то момент он повернул руку, чуть разводя пальцы, и вдруг задел внутри Дина какую-то точку, от которой по всему телу прошлась волна дрожи.  
\- Что? Больно? - забеспокоился Кастиэль.  
\- Нет, еще, сделай так еще.  
\- Так? - Кас прицельно двинул рукой, и Дина опять чувствительно тряхнуло.  
\- Да, Ка-а-ас, - Дин протяжно застонал, безотчетно начиная двигаться и пытаясь добиться того, чтобы палец Каса задел то самое место.  
Кас удовлетворенно кивнул, сверяясь с перечнем действий, который он заучил наизусть. Судя по всему, простату ему удалось найти, теперь следовало растянуть Дина еще немного и можно будет попробовать заменить пальцы членом. Он опять позволил пальцам практически полностью выскользнуть из Дина и медленно, не торопясь, ввел сразу три. Кажется, становилось суховато, поэтому он добавил на руку еще немного лубриканта. Дин дернулся, когда холодный гель коснулся горящего огнем отверстия, но вскоре опять застонал, чувствуя, как внутри него начинает зарождаться небольшой пока вулкан. Кас трахал его уже не особо сдерживаясь, свободной рукой он повернул к себе лицо Дина и впился горячим и жестким поцелуям ему в губы. Он намеренно проводил по простате, наслаждаясь стонами, которые Дин и не думал сдерживать. Он просто ловил и пил эти стоны с раскрасневшихся припухших губ.  
Кастиэль не знал, сколько времени ему понадобилось на то, чтобы рука стала двигаться свободно, почти не встречая сопротивления. Зато теперь можно было приступить к главной части плана.  
\- Дин, нам надо немного сменить позицию.  
Винчестер открыл затуманенные глаза - последние пару минут он балансировал на грани оргазма, и сейчас, когда Кас вдруг извлек руку, почувствовал острое разочарование.  
\- Позволь мне лечь, а тебе лучше повернуться ко мне спиной. Давай, сейчас мы продолжим.  
Недовольно проворчав что-то непонятное, Дин подвинулся, позволяя Кастиэлю растянуться на кровати. Потом оседлал его бедра, сидя лицом к лицу:  
\- Так?  
\- Нет. Повернись ко мне спиной, так тебе будет удобнее. Ты сам сможешь проконтролировать, как быстро мы будем все делать. И, Дин, - все в порядке?  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, в каком порядке, детка… прости, Кас.  
\- Ничего. Можешь называть меня так, я не против.  
Во время этого диалога Дин развернулся и навис над Кастиэлем, опираясь тому на колени. Кас залюбовался на секунду всей напряженной позой, рельефными натянувшимися мускулами и со вздохом положил левую руку Дину на бедро. Правой он обхватил свой блестящий от смазки член и направил его, одновременно принуждая Дина медленно опуститься вниз.  
\- Вот так... не торопись… - поглаживая бедра своего человека, Кастиэль наблюдал, как головка члена медленно проникает внутрь, растягивая края анального отверстия. Еще секунда – и он внутри. Это совсем не напоминает его первый опыт: ощущение острого удовольствия от практически нестерпимой горячей тесноты пронзает его целиком, до самых кончиков пальцев. Кастиэлю хотелось двигаться внутри этого податливого и одновременно сопротивляющегося ему тела, но он помнил, что главное в сексе – удовлетворение партнера. Так что он слегка приподнялся и мягко перекатил Дина на четвереньки, попутно целуя его потную спину.  
\- Не больно?  
\- Н-не-е-ет… - простонал Дин, подаваясь назад. Тянущая боль от первого проникновения почти не ощущалась, сменяясь маячащими на горизонте отблесками удовольствия. – Давай, не тяни…  
Кастиэль начал мерно и плавно двигаться, крепко ухватив Дина за упругие ягодицы, регулируя глубину проникновения. С каждой минутой он вставлял Дину все глубже. Дин сладко стонал, и Кастиэль протянул одну руку ему под живот, нащупывая эрегированный член. Мягкими движениями надрачивая его, он размазывал выступившую на головке смазку, но в самый ответственный момент пережал основание, вызвав у Дина протестующее рычание.  
Перевернув Дина на спину, Кастиэль мягко поцеловал его в губы и, выдавив еще смазки, заставил Дина обхватить себя ногами, вошел на всю длину. Замер на мгновение, сцеловывая приглушенные стоны с припухших губ:  
\- Я люблю тебя… - завел руки Дину за голову, и, переплетя его пальцы со своими, начал двигаться в жестком ритме.  
Дину казалось, что он одновременно находится в аду и в раю. Было что-то жутко стыдное в том, чтобы так яростно отдаваться другому мужчине, не сопротивляясь, всхлипывать и стонать в ожидании очередного распирающего толчка, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Секс давно уже не был для него чем-то волнующе запретным, но сейчас, в постели с Кастиэлем, Дину казалось, что он вкусил от того плода, что завершил его грехопадение и в тот же момент вознес на недостижимую высоту. Дину было жарко, и мокро, и невыносимо хорошо. Рвано дыша, он закусил плечо Каса и кончил.  
Кастиэль сделал еще несколько толчков, сцеловывая с раскрасневшихся щек Дина брызнувшие из глаз слезы, замер на секунду, после чего аккуратно сполз с него, ложась рядом.  
-Это было… это было… - отдышавшись, Дин пялился в потолок и попытался подобрать правильный эпитет.  
\- Да… - Кастиэль смотрел на человека, легко улыбаясь. – Тебе понравилось?  
Дин повернулся к Кастиэлю, притягивая его к себе и собственнически закидывая на него ногу.  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь? Это было… черт… просто… просто - вау, - Дин расплылся в улыбке, но тут же посерьезнел. – А тебе?  
\- Да! – Кас потянулся за поцелуем. – Очень. Кажется, все же люди правы: секс – это что-то потрясающее!

**Author's Note:**

> (1) - http://2000.net.ua/weekend/dlja-vas/dlja-vzroslykh/53535  
> (2) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=AU1zJofOY60  
> (3) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=VxDzq3z9zB8  
> (4) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWg6ulDjZ-M  
> (5) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=gXlcEJhYVuc  
> (6) - http://www.nifty.org/nifty/information/gay-anal-sex-ed.html  
> (7) - http://www.gay-sexual-positions.com/anal-sex-1.html


End file.
